Luci's Secret
by Deanslove213
Summary: When 16 or 17 year old girls start going missing on the East Coast Sam and Dean investigate. Will they find the truth behind it or a darker secret?


"**The First Meeting"**

**Union, WV****(for a little bit anyways)**

As Dean was driving down the deserted country road in the rain Sam was trying to get serious. But as you would have guessed Dean was blasting the tunes ignoring everything Sam said, and trying to get him to agree to go on his case.

"I think we should do the stripper one!" Dean yelled while somehow singing along to his favorite Metallica song.

"No, we need to do an important case."

"And that is an important case! Did you not hear me, STRIPPERS!"

"It's probably just a drug dealer killing his hookers."

"So, it still means we get to go see strippers!"

Ignoring that last comment Sam moved on and said," This one is about a bunch of 17 year old girls getting kidnapped."

Dean turned the music up even louder trying to make Sam shut up, but it didn't work and just made Sam smack Deans hand off the knob and turn it off all together.

"Awkward silence" Dean said after two minutes of silence.

"SHUT UP DEAN!" Sam yelled

"Ok jeeze, no need to get your panties in a twist," Dean said while punching Sam's shoulder, "Tell me about your case."

"Well it says here that seven girls have gone missing this past month alone."

Dean grabbed the paper out of Sam's hand and looked at it for a second before saying,

"Ok so looks like we do have a case."

Sam took the papers out of Dean's hands and started telling him more about the case. He told him that it took place in Union, WV.

"What would take a bunch of girls in a dinky town like Union?" Dean asked while pulling into a McDonalds, he said he was going to get as much fast food as he could, just in case there isn't any in Union.

The boys walked in to get their food, as usual Sam got a salad and Dean got every type of burger that "looked amazing", in Deans mind anyways.

Just as they were walking out of the restaurant, Dean still stuffing his face, Sam's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Sam said not knowing who's number this was, "Bobby is that you?"

"No it's the ginger bread man! Who do you think it is you idget?"

"It's Bobby," Sam said while putting the phone on speaker "What's up Bobby?"

"It's your case you two are on," Bobby said with a deep sigh. It sounded like he was exhausted. "What about it?" Dean said while stuffing the last fry in his mouth

"It's ridiculous, you guys you need to go to Proctorville, OH."

"Why, we still need to solve this case?"

"It's already over in West Virginia. They found the bodies of all the girls, or at least most of their bodies."

"What do you mean," Sam said while looking through all their papers "it says nothing in our info that they were found. We just got this stuff this morning."

"They were found an hour ago in an abandoned warehouse. You two need to head to Proctorville Ohio; there were 5 missing people reports in the last hour. All female and all roughly 16 or 17 years old."

Sam and Dean drove on until they were in Chesapeake, Ohio. They pulled into a motel to stay the night and do some research. Of course Sam did most of the research while Dean ate yet again more fast food saying he'll never be that far away from it again.

Sam was up all night while Dean fell asleep with a French fry in his left hand and a half eaten burger in his right hand. Sam had this funny feeling that he wasn't alone. Since 2 am he thought someone was watching him but paid no mind to it until around 6 am he jerked awake from an odd sound coming from outside. He woke Dean up gently and they both quietly got up to get their guns. Dean cracked the door open and looked out to see what was outside. Sam looked out the window and they both must have seen it, or her, in the trunk of Dean's impala at the same time because they raced outside.

"Freeze," Dean yelled while grabbing the girls' arm, "who are you and what are you doing in my car?"

Dean thought he had a good grip on her but she pulled her arm out of his grip easily and grabbed a bag she was filling up. Just as she was running away Sam jumped and grabbed her legs. She started screaming and kicked his nose so hard it started bleeding. Before they could do anything else she was gone. Neither of them saw which way she went but Sam started describing her appearance. He said she had long sandy blonde hair that was straight, she was about 5'8 and Her eyes were chocolate brown. She was wearing a brown leather jacket and she had a scared but determined look on her face.

"How old did she look?" Dean asked while looking through his trunk, doing inventory.

"Probably 16 or 17, do you think she has anything to do with the kidnappings?"

"You never know," Dean said, "She only took the holy water, salt, spray paint, and a hand gun."

"So not dangerous?" Sam asked while fooling around with a piece of paper.

"I think she was protecting herself, she also took a picture of a devil's trap."

AN: So this is my first story. I hope you like it and review. I would love to hear any comments or questions. Hope to have more up soon.


End file.
